Walls formed of steel sheet piling that support a facade are known. Such walls are described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 635,165, or French Patent FR 2732375.
Walls for retaining water formed of sheet piling with a rock facade can suffer the drawback that water can infiltrate behind the rock facade and freeze during cold temperatures. The freezing water expands away form the sheet piling and pushes the facade away from the sheet piling. After repeated freezing and thawing events, the facade can eventually be pushed away from the sheet piling and the wall can fail.